Commothia
by books4life7
Summary: This is a very AU story about my made-up goddess, Commothia. I actually wrote it for a history report, so it only has my made up characters in it. Still, I hope it's an ok story.


This is actually something that I wrote for history (we're studying Greek myths) and I decided to publish it. Because of this, it's really AU. I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

-books4ever7

* * *

Carl was running from the hydra when he saw the cave. He missed it at first, but someone inside pulled him to safety. "Wha…" he managed before she (Was it a she? He couldn't be sure.) muffled him with her hand.

"Be quiet! Do you want to live or not?" she mutters, glancing furtively around for the hydra. After a few minutes of listening to sounds he could not hear, she relaxed. "It's gone," she says.

"Who are you?" he asks, spinning around to face her, "And why did you pull me in here?"

"I'm Commothia, goddess of common sense," she answers and he immediately begins to bow.

"I'm so sorry; I would have never been so rude if –"she cuts him off

"Oh, shut up. I was a mortal like you not too long ago, anyway. As for why I pulled you in here, I was saving your sorry butt from that hydra. This cave is invisible to monsters. Now come eat a little bit. Running from monsters is a good way to build up an appetite," she suggests in a businesslike manner. He hesitantly follows her to a table towards the back of the cave.

"I still don't understand," he exclaims, "I've memorized every god and goddess out there; it was required to become a monster hunter, but I've never heard of you."

"Of course you haven't! They wanted to keep my existence a secret..." she sighs, "Oh, sit down. This is going to take a while."

"I was born in the year 1808,"she begins her story, "I was a simple farm girl, working hard to earn my keep and possibly a decent husband. When I was 14 my dreams were shattered. Our house caught on fire and everyone but my little brother and me went down with it. For a year I worked hard wherever I could to keep us alive, but there wasn't much hope for an unmarried girl and a starving toddler.

Then one day I was walking in the forest, looking for some berries to eat, when a young man came up to me. He was a bit queer, as he wore a dress, but he offered me the chance of a lifetime; to become a goddess. Of course, at first I was skeptical and shrugged him off. I gathered my berries and went back to my brother. The next day, he was waiting in the same spot again. He proposed the same thing to me. This time I gave in, 'How?' I asked. 'Just answer this riddle,' he says, 'I have asked hundreds of people and not one has gotten it right. That makes sense, because Athena herself created it: You are in a dark room with a candle, a wood stove and a gas lamp. You only have one match, so which item do you light first?' he chuckles a little, 'You have until tomorrow to give me your answer.' Then I bade him on his way and picked my berries. I did not think about the riddle for the rest of the day.

That night a kindly old man and his wife took us in for the night. I decided that I might as well try to solve the riddle; it couldn't be that hard, anyway. I gathered these items in the barn where we were to sleep. I proceeded to stare at them until the light outside began to fade. I decided that I needed some light to see the items, so I struck a match and lit the candle. After staring at the candle for a few seconds, I began to laugh so hard that my brother woke up. 'What wrong, sissy?' he mumbles through a haze of sleep. 'Nothing, nothing,' I reassure him and blow out the candle.

The next day I return to the woods. 'Well?' he asks as soon as I show up.

'The match,' I say, smiling gleefully, 'Even a little farm girl has common sense.'

'Exactly what I wanted to hear,' he sounds pleased. I don't have time to respond before everything is a blur and I feel as though I'm dissolving. Suddenly everything slows down and I'm standing the middle of a grand hall made of some type of white stone. 'Athena!' the man calls to a lady on the other side of the hall, 'I have found her. The perfect one for the job.' The lady called Athena comes over to us.

'She gave the correct answer? Wonderful. Has Hermes explained exactly what we would like you to do?' she said kindly to me.

'No,' I respond, feeling very confused.

'The world is falling to pieces. No one can figure out the simplest things. Hermes and I decided that we must find the most prudent and logical mortal and have him or her help us with our task of steering the human race back to decency. In return for this, you will be made a goddess, but Zeus cannot know. He does not approve of this.' She explains.

'On one condition,' I know exactly what to ask, 'You will take care of my little brother. Make sure he has a good life, one I could not provide for him.'

'Fair enough,' she agrees, and suddenly he appears next to us, 'He will make a fine monster hunter.' We shake on it, and all of a sudden, I feel lighter, as though I was made of helium. 'You are a goddess. Now go. No one may know of this; we cannot risk it. I wish you well.'

Ever since then I have been moving from place to place on my pterodactyl; the pterodactyl is my chosen symbol because it is extinct to mortals, much as is common sense." She ends her story.

"That was an interesting story, but I'm afraid I have to say goodnight," yawns Carl.

"Goodnight," she says as he heads to a corner of the cave. Only if you listened very closely could you hear her soft whisper, "Sleep well, little brother."


End file.
